Many people today carry at least one credit or debit card or bankcard in the form of a conventional size plastic card containing a memory component. Known memory components include magnetic stripes, optical stripes, and, most recently, electronic memories, such as microprocessors in the form of, for example, an integrated circuit (IC) semiconductor chip. Magnetic stripes are typically used to provide identifying information when inserted into a conventional reader, while optical stripes are useful for the ability to function in both a reading and writing capacity with significantly more memory than that afforded by magnetic stripes. IC chips, typically more limited in memory capacity than optical stripes, are extremely useful in the ability to actually store and run programs for manipulating transaction data.
As almost anyone who has used cards of the above type and who has lost or misplaced one can attest, such loss may result in an elevated sense of fear and/or anxiety that the finder may use the card in an inappropriate manner, e.g., to obtain fraudulent purchases. Such loss also places a financial burden on the card issuer who assumes responsibility for such misuse, adding to the costs of such cards for others. Further, credit and bankcard misuse places an added burden on law enforcement agencies responsible for determining and prosecuting criminals who partake of such misuse.
The present invention substantially eliminates the possibility of such card misuse by providing the cardholder with a new and unique means of protecting his/her cards when not in use. As defined herein, the invention provides a housing in which the card holder has positioned his/her card in which the card's information is deleted (erased) after usage and then re-written back onto the card when the card is needed. Human identification means is provided to assure that only the card owner is able to activate the card at the appropriate time.
Examples of various cards, identification structures and related technologies are described in the various patents listed below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,780, entitled “Method And Device For Superposing A Modifiable Magnetic Code On A Fixed Bar Code”, issued Sep. 30, 1980, there is described a method of superposing a modifiable magnetic code on a fixed bar code which magnetizes the bars in two different directions by means of a write head. There is provision for synchronizing the application of write signals to the write head with the passage of the bars of the bar code. The system may include a bar code reading head which reads a code moved by a conveyor belt which causes an image of the bar code to be stored in a shift register with each bar and each space of the bar code being represented by several successive 1's or 0's. The write head then includes a read winding which triggers reading of the image, and the image is gated into a code generator that writes when an image bar is present, thereby writing magnetically onto the real bars of the bar code.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,220, entitled “Automatic Data Capture For Multiple Form Point Of Sale Slip Packs’, issued Jun. 27, 1989, there is described a data collection system for recording transaction data from a point of sale terminal which employs a magnetic stripe on the back of the bank copy of a sales slip pack. In response to the receipt of a credit authorization number, the point of sale terminal is operative to transfer transaction data from the credit card magnetic stripe to the sales slip pack magnetic stripe for automatic recordation by the credit card issuer or its designee. The arrangement allegedly eliminates the need for manual key operation to record transaction data at the bank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,006, entitled “Semiconductor Matrix Type Sensor For Very Small Surface Pressure Distribution”, issued Jul. 4, 1995, there is described an analog finger print reader which includes a matrix of electronic switches selectively controlled from a matrix of individually associated electrodes. A thin film having a conductive surface is suspended over the electrodes to apply control potentials to the electrodes in response to the pressure applied by a “mountain” in the pattern of a fingerprint (a ridge is viewed as a string of “mountains”). The area of contact between the conductive film and the electrode varies as an analog of the amount of applied pressure. Shift registers scan the electrodes to identify the address of a finger print mountain which is turning on the associated electronic switch. A detector responds to the address by giving an output which is an analog of the area of contact and, therefore, of the amount of applied pressure. The entire unit is built on a semiconductor substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,723, entitled “Fingerprint Image Input Apparatus”, issued Jun. 3, 1997, there is described a fingerprint image input apparatus which includes a plane light source for irradiating light having a two-dimensional light distribution and an approximately even luminance, a two-dimensional image sensor capable of allowing the light to pass through, and an optical part for guiding light from the plane light source, having passed the two-dimensional image sensor, to a finger and guiding light reflected at the finger to the photoelectric converting element. The two-dimensional image sensor includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. A bias power source for supplying a bias voltage to the individual pixels, a scanning circuit for outputting a scan signal to the pixels and a first detecting circuit for detecting photoelectric data signals from the pixels are connected to those pixels via bias lines, scan lines and data lines. Connected to the bias lines are a signal generator for generating a finger detection signal to detect the contact of a finger with the optical part and a signal detecting circuit for detecting a change in the finger detection signal. A switch controller outputs a control signal in accordance with a finger detection mode and a fingerprint image input mode. According to the control signal, first and second switch circuits control the connection between the signal generator and the second detecting circuit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,297, entitled “Reading Apparatus For Reading Fingerprint”, issued Jul. 2, 2002, there is described a two-dimensional photo-sensor formed on a surface light source. A transparent conductive layer is formed on the two-dimensional photo-sensor. The transparent conductive layer dissipates static electricity and is grounded. If a human finger in contact with the transparent conductive layer on the two-dimensional photo-sensor is charged with static electricity, this static electricity can dissipate via the transparent conductive layer. When the transparent conductive layer is divided into two layers, and the finger simultaneously touches the two transparent conductive layers, a fingerprint reading start signal is obtained. According to this patent, even if the finger is charged with static electricity, the two-dimensional photo-sensor is prevented from malfunction or damage by the static electricity. When a target object in contact between the transparent conductive layers is a copy having a different resistance value, a reading is not taken.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,550, entitled “Credit Card Reader Enclosure With Debris Opening”, issued Nov. 5, 2002, there is described an enclosure for a credit card reader. The enclosure has a top cover for protecting and enclosing the card reader and a base disposed below the card reader, enclosing the bottom surface thereof. The base is configured to allow debris to be conveyed below the card reader. An aperture is formed between the top cover and the base and is aligned with the card slot opening of the card reader so that a user can insert a credit card into, and withdraw it from, the reader. The base of the enclosure is disposed at an angle relative to the horizontal for facilitating conveyance of debris to the rear of the enclosure. The base also has an outlet at its rear for allowing debris to fall out of the enclosure, preventing blocking of the card reader by debris. The enclosure can be used for processing bent, bowed, or warped credit or smart cards. A bent, bowed, or warped credit or smart card that would normally miss the supporting card ramp of the reader and drop through the opening, is re-directed into the processing path by a deflection guide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,050, entitled “Secure Credit Card”, issued Nov. 4, 2003, there is described the use of credit cards or portable identification cards containing smart card technology and electronic fuse (e-fuse) technology, combined with a linear feedback shift register (LFSR) pseudo random number generator to provide a secured method to prevent fraud and unauthorized use. Secure personalization via e-fuses, a pseudo-random number generator linear feedback shift register, free running clock oscillator, and power source embedded in the card provide a highly secured method to render a lost or stolen card useless. A unique card ID is permanently encoded within the card which requires a specific activation code to activate the card. A PIN number permits the card owner to activate the card for a predetermined length of time while processing a transaction. The card dynamically generates random code sequences and synchronization keys to secure a transaction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,679, entitled “Universal Magnetic Stripe Card”, issued Apr. 6, 2004, there is described a credit card sized “universal” card that a user may transform at will into a credit card, automatic teller machine (ATM) card, employee access card, and/or any other conventional magnetic-stripe type card. To prevent the card from being used by anyone other than its owner, a security test may be presented each time the user tries to transform the universal card. In one example, the described security test involves electronically comparing the user's fingerprint with the owner's fingerprint. A database may be generated containing the fingerprints of the owners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,998, entitled “Credit Card Holder”, issued Aug. 31, 2004, there is described a protective case which partially surrounds one or more credit card sized articles for permitting the card to flex and when moving in and out of the protective holder. The holder has a bottom wall, four lateral walls and a plurality of protrusions that extend inwardly over the bottom wall to retain the card(s) in the holder. The bottom wall has an elliptical opening to permit the user to insert her/his finger to expand out the card(s) to shorten the effective length of same and thereby facilitate removal from the holder. The procedure may be reversed when inserting a card back in the holder. A scraper may be formed along a lower edge of one end wall to permit frost removal from the vehicle's windshield using the holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,520, entitled “Magnetic Card Swipe Signature Security System”, issued Nov. 16, 2004, there is described a method of verifying the identity of the user of a credit card comprising the steps of having the user pass the card's stripe through a card reader, measuring the timing of the card stripe passage, applying acceptance criteria to the measured timing, and verifying the identity if the acceptance criteria are met.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,730, entitled “Smart Card With Rotating Storage”, issued Dec. 21, 2004, there is described a credit sized card having a rotating magnetic memory. The card is provided with a laminated structure in which a stainless steel, plastic sandwich structure is employed. An opening in the plastic layer provides space for the rotating magnetic disk. Data is written to or read from the disk by positioning heads from an external system into openings in the external surface of the card. When the card is not engaged in a reader, a shutter covers the openings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,446, entitled “Apparatus And System For Optical Card Reading And Method Of Use”, issued Jan. 11, 2005, there is described a method, system, and apparatus for reading from and writing to a multi-memory card, such as a bankcard, credit card, or “smart card”. The apparatus of the system includes reading devices, writing devices, and controllers for reading from and writing to the magnetic, optical, and electronic memory portions of a multi-memory card.
As defined herein, and as mentioned above, the present invention provides a new and unique means for preventing card misuse as might occur should a card be lost or stolen. The defined invention is able to do so in a more expeditious manner than described in the above patents, can be produced in a relatively inexpensive manner using, for the most part, conventional components and known substrate processing methodologies, and is thus deemed to represent a significant advancement in the art.